


The Starling and the Sandpiper

by Kazewrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Birdwatching, Caretaking, Common Cold, Coughing, F/M, POV First Person, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slow Romance, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazewrites/pseuds/Kazewrites





	1. Chapter 1

I was running late. Not that this was uncommon my knack for always thinking I still had ten minutes to spare usually was off by about twenty. I'd no concept for time, even my own mother joked it was because I'd been born a week past my due date.

Rushing out the door, I immediately whipped the thick scarf; I'd knitted, resting on my shoulders crisscross around my neck; much chillier than I'd anticipated. I'd created the long blue and white striped scarf last year on a whim since I'd had the extra yarn from a completed project; sweater for my sister.

There was a hint of dampness in the normally crisp autumn air which found its way through the knitting holes, prickling my neck. Thankfully my coat collar blocked a good portion of the wind. I'd forgotten a hat, typical. Needless to say, grasping my lapel, I quickened my pace down the cobblestone stone path toward the village, the air slightly burning my lungs as I huffed to the main road.

“Good morning!” Elizabeth Park passed me on her bike splashing through a small mud puddle, the basket filled with books I assumed she was on her way to the library. I waved as she too far away before I could have uttered a reply.

Side stepping around puddles formed in the uneven stones I didn’t remember hearing it rain this morning but considering half of the time my alarm didn't wake me it could have easily been monsooning and I'd been none the wiser. Frowning, I also started wishing I'd worn boots.

Mr. Ferry’s shop bell dinged announcing arrivals, the warm air a welcome relief. I quickly grabbed a plastic basket from the stack next to the door. Down the narrow aisle I proceeded, as much as tiny general store served its purpose I always had a faint sense of claustrophobia. Mr Ferry packed everything neatly into the shelves lining the one room however if you weren't paying attention the subtle swing of a loose purse and all of Sundays Gladstone Gazette would topple over onto the floor. I should know it happened to me.

Grabbing a few cans of broth and a bag of flour, I approached the butcher counter. It always amazed me how the nearly four foot long case filled with assorted meats fit snugly in the pint sized store. “Morning Jared.” I said cheerfully to the boy behind the glass. Okay maybe boy wasn't the proper term he was at university but he would always be little Jared Ferry to me. “Can I get a one pound of chicken breast?” I'd been pining to make my mothers’ chicken and dumplings for weeks but hadn't found the time. With the cool weather moving in it gave way for the perfect warm you up, hooray for leftovers, lazy day comfort food. I didn’t do it often but when I did it was worth it.

“Of course Ms. Kensington.” Jared smiled showing that missing top canine he'd lost at the tender age of ten after sailing head first off his bike.

“Thank you.” I smiled pushing my scarf away as it began itching my face. A quick wrap in paper later I paid for the chicken and goods, bid Jared good day as he bagged and headed back to the cottage. I barely got to the corner were the main room met the village meadow when I heard my name called.

“Jo!”

Not even needing to turn around I knew who it was. Only Giles Crane called me “Jo” everyone else opted for my full name. Turning into the wind slung my short blonde hair across my face, again cursing I'd not worn a hat. Stuffing as much as I could behind my ears I grinned at the older man approached in a brisk jog. I say older but he was only a few years my senior. Thick brown hair normally combed back with a decent amount of grey favoring the sides was hidden beneath his tan tweed cap. Giles was several inches taller than me but that wasn't saying much, most villagers were. Wearing his trademark plaid cashmere cardigan, I could see it sticking out from underneath his equatorial beige vest, black binoculars hung loosely around his neck, a telescopic lens in his hand; it was clear along with the tired bags beneath his grassy green eyes, he'd been out birding this morning.

“Jo.” He repeated finally approaching me. I couldn't be sure but I detected a hint of scruff in his voice as if he’d been talking for hours and forgotten to take a breath. “You’re coming to the meeting right?” He paused bending over hands on his thighs catching his breath.

Sure, if I was able to put away my groceries in time. “Yes, of course!” I nearly blushed as my voice rose an octave squealing like an over excited school girl. I took a quick breath before continuing. “I just need to drop off this quickly.” Holding my red bag up by the straps. “Promise not to be too late.” I raised my eyebrows in an attempt to pre-apologize for a meeting I wasn't even late for yet.

Giles smile widened. “Good good. I'll see you soon.” He drew a green striped handkerchief from his front pocket palming it. “I've got wonderful field notes from this morning.”

Not many things excited the former schoolmaster. Divorced, probably now about five years (his wife left with the gardener), he lived alone on his house, which had been in his family for centuries, set back at the outskirts of the village. To take his mind of his cheating wife, Giles had taken up bird watching; his estate the perfect backdrop as it sat on several acres of lush forest. What started a small hobby exploded into a full blown, I hate using the word obsession but he’d skidded past simple bird watcher was now regarded as a “twitcher” someone who catalogs rare bird sightings. 

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't also into the hobby though nowhere near as dedicated as Giles. Most mornings he spent in his bird blind a pair of binoculars peering out a notepad close by so he could log or sketch any rare birds on his list. It was basically how he spent all his free time, alone in his blind.

I was more a casual watcher, I owned a pair of nice binoculars and I'd been in blinds before but I preferred the comfort of my own living room with a warm cup of tea the faint sounds of jazz hovering in the background. However I was also a member (though I use that term loosely) of the Gladstone Birdwatchers Society. Giles formed the group roughly four years ago; though he didn't socialize much outside the group I figured it was a nice way to take his mind off his troubles. I took minutes at the monthly meetings since I knew shorthand; hence why I didn't want to be late, Giles being punctual to a fault hated waiting.

“Wonderful.” I replied, “I look forward to hearing about it, I must hurry though, I know you like starting on time.” Once again I pushed my escaped hair behind my ear, mildly annoyed that it kept slapping my face.

Giles nodded bringing the hand clutching the handkerchief up, brushing his nose quickly. “Right then. See you at 11.” After a gentlemanly nod he hurried off back down the main road I'd come from leading into town. Hiking my coat up I'd taken roughly three steps when I heard a rough throaty noise over my shoulder. Pivoting my head back I momentarily saw Giles straightening up the hand holding his green striped handkerchief up near his face before he disappeared around a corner.

Not giving it much thought broke into a vigorous walk knowing I'd precious little time. Pushing open my wooden gate which desperately needed a new paint job (I'd be saying that for three years now) I walked through my garden logging a quick mental reminder to refill my bird-feeders as I entered the cottage.

Now when I say cottage, I mean it. I live in a house that barely has changed in hundreds of years. Most of the people in the village have lived here for generations as I alluded to with Giles, same with the Ferry’s. Land doesn't change hands often. I'm what the locals would call an “outsider”; I wasn't born here, though I've lived here for nearly 20 years. It took a good 15 of that before old Mary Watson would even give me the time of day. But she's one of the few everyone else is quite pleasant.

I bought my one story cottage with the traditional gabled thatched roof look from a young man after his parents had passed. He explained even though the house belonged to his great great grandparents he yearned for the big city so against the wishes of his immediate family put it on the market. I adored it from the moment my eyes saw it, ivy covering the superb stonework, whoever built it knew what they were doing. I particularly loved the rounded door, it reminded me of a dollhouse I had as a child. The cozy inside with its small irregular shaped rooms and quaint old kitchen with stone cooking fireplace made me feel like I was on a different planet.

Setting my groceries on the table I removed the flour resting the bag near the farmhouse sink and placed the chicken in the fridge. I decided to tackle the can goods after the meeting, reminding myself to also stop at the farmers market later too.

Resting my hands on my hips I took a quick look around for no reason other than to make sure everything was last where I left it. Walking into the sitting area I maneuvered to the desk which sat against the small window, the sill had a variety of knickknacks I'd collected over the years. Opening the top drawer I rummaged frowning as the pad of paper I normally kept wasn't sitting right on top. Exhaling upward blowing my bangs from my face I stared absentmindedly at the far wall hoping to kick start where I'd placed the pad.

As my gaze fell to a nearby table the proverbial light bulb over the head lit. I'd used it to jot down a few notes while bird watching from my couch the other day. Pad in hand I stuffed it into my bag, which I slung over my shoulder, remembered to grab a hat off the coat rack, I once again setting off. I glanced at the bird feeders again; I'd fill them after the meeting. Making sure the gate shut behind me I trotted back down the road knowing I was immensely close to being a late. I didn’t even want to check my watch at this point but the bells of St Agnes chimed every hour and they were on three of eleven currently.

The Gladstone Birdwatchers Society didn’t have an official meeting hall given there was only about eight of us. Bradley Baker let us use the back room of his pub since his wife was a member. Thankfully the walk from my place to The Fox and Feather wasn't more than a few minutes, sadly would still put me late since the bells rang their last chime. The wind picked up in the short time I'd been inside the overcast sky hung low, it didn't take a meteorologist to recognize more rain was coming. Burying my face beneath my scarf I picked up my pace.

Arriving at The Fox as it was affectionately referred to I pushed down the black iron door latch which I swear was from the middle ages. Bradley once stated the building dated back to the 15th century and by the small thin windows, somewhat decaying stone foundation and dark sectioned off interior I was inclined to believe him, it made a perfect pub. Using my shoulder to help push the door open, Bradley greeted me from behind the bar, a few patrons already settled at the stools. Never too early I guess. 

“Mornin’ Josephine.” He replied idly rubbing a cloth over the bar top, his eyes casually moved to the clock on the wall. “I think yer right on time.” There was a faint smirk in the smile he flashed me; I didn't mind I knew I was late even if by a few minutes. “Giles just got ‘ere as well, the’r in back.”

I returned the smile scurrying through the line of tables and mismatched chairs toward the door along the back wall, a small hand written sign taped to the door said “Meeting room”. Entering the dimly lit room (Most of the original glass lanterns were still mounted on the wall but Bradley only converted a few to electric), Giles, wearing his glasses, and few others looked up from the deep oak buffet table which sat a few feet in front of a red brick fireplace. Four chairs placed on either side, Giles at the middle one directly in front of the hearth. I parred around one of the two beams which supported the ceiling joists pulling back the chair on the end.

“Sorry I'm late.” I barely could look Giles in the eye while removing my scarf and coat laying them across the back of a nearby chair.

“Not like we aren't used to it.” The middle-aged blonde with the tight curly perm remarked.

“That's enough Marilyn.” Giles snipped to the woman on his immediate right. Marilyn Baker, wife of Bradley, threw back her head with a gruff laugh which I decided to ignore. “You’re fine Jo, I only just arrived myself, got a bit caught up at the post office.” He cleared his throat; the scruff I'd noticed earlier still lingered in his voice. “Right then,” He looked up from the papers in front of him. “Let’s begin.”

Even being fluent in shorthand, Giles was fairly predictable in how he carried meetings, so most of the minutes consisted of what other members brought to the conversation. Today’s meeting no different than the past months though with the coming winter the lack of rare sightings would be considerably lower, a point Giles always felt the need to stress. I did notice Giles clear his throat several times while speaking something he normally didn't do being a schoolmaster he was used to talking, I found this rather odd. Also he sat for a good portion of the meeting; normally he’d pace from one side of the table to the other engaging other members as they spoke. Maybe it was my imagination but he looked tired, the bags I'd noticed earlier remained etched under his eyes.

“As a last bit of news,” He folded his hands together resting his elbows on the table. “I received a notification from a reliable source that a Great Spotted Cuckoo was seen a few villages over.” There was a collective gasp from the members. “Reggie Bennington claims a friend saw one in the woods near Steed’s Meadow. Now,” Giles removed his glasses resting them on the table. “As you all know that specimen hasn't been seen in these parts in nearly 10 years. An actual documented account of the bird would be fantastic.”

“I know Reggie well but should we be acting on the reliability of a friend?” Darius Black crossed his arms, it was blatantly obvious the local pharmacist wasn't sold on tip, not that I was surprised Darius normally knocked any rare sightings not recorded by him as questionable.

Giles merely shrugged, “Take it as you will.” A vague exhaustion could be heard in his tone as he sat back against his chair. “Now then if there's nothing else?” He glanced from one end of the table to the other, no one added anything. “Meeting adjourned,” Planting his hands he pushed up, “If anyone here does spot the Cuckoo please make sure you document it accordingly so we’ll have proper records.” The crowd dispersed through the door back into the main room of The Fox, Bradley ready to serve.

Gathering my things I quickly looked over my notes making sure I'd not left anything off. Satisfied I'd logged everything I flipped the pad closed placing it back in my bag. I was in the midst of reaching for me coat when I heard a sharp inhale.

_Hhhrrr’TNXXT’juh!_

Startled by the explosive sound I jumped, dropping my scarf, immediately embarrassed by my actions. Whirling around about to apologize profusely it was apparent Giles hadn’t seen my reaction. Bent over at the midsection I could barely make out his green handkerchief cupped tightly around his nose and mouth. As he righted himself his handkerchief remained, the glazed expression on his face gave me the impression he wasn't quite sure if another would follow. Letting out a hard weary sigh he stuffed the cloth back in his front pocket.

“Bless you!” Again with the over excitable reaction, I cursed myself lecturing that I wasn't 14 anymore.

The former schoolmaster grassy green eyes drooped slightly as he smiled. “Thank you.” He scooted out from behind the table turning back to gather his belongings.

My mind wanted to inquire if he felt alright; now that I physically studied his features his color appeared a bit peaky, making the bags under his eyes stand out. Along with the frequent throat clearing during the meeting paired with the strain heard in his normally captivating voice I was under suspicion Giles wasn't feeling his best at the moment.

I started opening my mouth but the words stuck in the back of my throat lodged there by some unknown force which apparently decided to override my frontal lobe. Incapable of speech I bent down retrieving my scarf off the floor flinging it around my neck.

“Do you mind dropping off your notes later after you translated?” Giles’ voice definitely lacked its normal force.

“Yes of course.” I replied facing him. “I need to run to the market first, do a few other errands but I'll bring them by as soon as I'm finished.” That burning need to inquire about his health rose again in my stomach like lava bubbling in an active volcano.

“Good, come by then. If I don't answer check the blind. I'll most likely be there.” He casually ran the side of his hand across his nose sniffling. The skin around it flared red momentarily before returning to its pale color.

Clearly being out in a drafty blind with the onset of what I deemed at this point to be a cold wasn’t the best idea however I didn’t feel comfortable pointing this out. Giles had made no attempt to explain his health I could simply be jumping to conclusions. Still though the thought gnawed at me, “I'll keep that in mind.” Not what I wanted to say but at least I'd be able to check on him later. 

“Right, enjoy your day.” He smiled stuffing his bag under his arm as I threw my coat on. “Happy watching.”

“Thanks, you too.” My reply cut short as the door closed before I was able to catch it with my hand. I didn’t bother staying with the others, neither did Giles, he was several paces in front of me by the time I got outside. I lingered in the street briefly watching him walk the path leading out of the village, down towards his property. Needless to say I planned on making my errands considerably shorter.


	2. Chapter 2

A quick glimpse at my watch let me know it was nearly half past 12. As much as I wanted to go straight home and write out my notes the dull ache that accompanied hunger struck. I hated writing on an empty stomach, plus I did need vegetables for the chicken and dumplings. 

Stopping by the cottage I dropped off my notes, collected my shopping bag again and managed to fill my feeders before setting off to the market. Given the recent onset of cold weather I wasn't sure how much of a selection would be available. There were a few local greenhouses which shipped their sundries to nearby villages so the odds were in my favor.

Thankfully also the market moved indoors during the cool months, it felt nice not fighting with the wind. I selected some nice looking carrots, a bag of potatoes, and an onion but decided against the celery as I didn’t love the color of the stalks. With everything purchased for chicken and dumplings I returned to my cottage just as the sky finally opened up.

Unloading my vegetables, I set them aside since I first needed to make the biscuits. Now I could have just bought some, Alistair LeBlanc’s made his fresh every morning in the bakery probably not that different than mine. Plus it would take less time however; in years while young watching my mom cook, I'd grown sentimental and preferred doing it her way, which meant from scratch. She never cut corners in anything, a lesson I still struggled with as an adult.

Since the stew part of the recipe took less time after finishing the biscuits, I sat translating the meeting notes, while they baked. Satisfied I'd detailed the meeting accordingly, I put the notes into a folder setting it next to my coat which hung over a kitchen chair. Tidying up my baking area I finished wiping down the counter as the oven dinged. The cottage might have been old and I did love the charm of a cooking fireplace but as much as I baked I purchased a proper oven the day after I moved in replacing one which probably dated back to the 1950s. Plus it had been burnt orange, definitely not my color.

Donning an oven mitt I pulled back the door letting the heat escape momentarily before reaching in for the cookie sheet the biscuits lay on. The heavenly smell filled my tiny kitchen instinctively making me hungrier so I tested one after they’d cooled. Mom would have been proud. I'd tackle the stew at dinner time for now it being close to 3, I made myself a quick sandwich using the biscuit. I needed to return some books to the library then head to Giles before it grew dark.

I slipped on my boots remembering Giles stating he'd be in his blind; I didn't want to tromp through the forest in my tennis shoes. Books and folder in my bag, I threw on my coat, scarf and hat; good thing too my first step outside met that chilling wind. Drawing my scarf up I hunched my shoulders lowering my head as I walked toward town. It had definitely rained while I was baking; more puddles littered the street nearly impossible to side step around. Stuffing my hands in my pockets I broke into a light trot hoping the exercise would keep me warm. Rain clouds still lurked hovering low, the damp air slapped my exposed skin while I could see the breath dissipate as it escaped my lungs.

Turning onto Cherry Ln, my mind drifted to Giles hoping he wasn't sitting out in this awful weather. Sadly I knew that to be false, maybe if a rare bird hadn't been spotted he might have considered staying indoors but one thing was certain, Giles Crane wouldn't rest until he’d documented the Great Spotted Cuckoo himself.

Arriving at the library I quickly pushed my books through the brass return slot next to the door. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have passed up a chance to chat with Grace but it was nearly a 20 minute walk to Giles’ estate from here and by the bells of St Agnes it was already 3:30. Adjusting the collar of my coat so it covered my face better I'd barely taken two steps when I heard my name called.

“Josephine!”

Thankfully my back was turned so Mrs. Lawrence wouldn't see my face pucker into a cringe; of all the people...

“Yes, Mrs. Lawrence, what can I do for you?” A spun around plastering the fakest smile I could on my wind chapped face. I knew what she wanted; she'd been pestering me for ages to join her baking group.

One of the few women shorter than me she donned a bright blue raincoat and matching hat which covered her short brown hair. “Well my dear I was wondering if you considered my offer?” Her hand reached out grasping my arm.

I blinked repeatedly so not to roll my eyes. Truthfully I'd nothing against the woman, but she was the town gossip and anything seen, heard or discussed at her group became everyone's news. I preferred my privacy not that my life was gossip worthy but I also wasn't inclined to listen to rumors either.

I bit the inner part of my lip before giving her the same reply I always did. “Like I've told you before I only have time for birdwatching for a hobby.” I smiled so deeply the sides of my cheeks began to twitch. “In fact I'm late running this month's minutes to Giles now, so if you'll excuse me...”

Her grey blue eyes lit up, oh no what had I said. “Oh you're going to see Mr. Crane how lovely.”

My forced smile fluctuate more into a grimace but I held my position. “Just to drop off minutes nothing more.” It was obvious she didn't buy what I was selling even though I spoke the truth.

“Oh of course dear, of course.” She patted my arm. “It’s lovely for you to deliver it to him.” My chest clenched as a wry smile graced her face. The last thing I wanted was for Eloise Lawrence to start rumors about myself and Giles.

“Yes it is.” I gritted my teeth, “Just a quick drop off then back to my cottage to finish making my own dinner.” I desperately tried keying in my point though aware how I must have looked. Single woman, living alone, dinner by herself, oh well let her judge, as long as it didn't involve Giles.

As if fate decided I'd endured enough, a few drops of rain hit the brim of my hat. Seeing my escape I firmly bid good day to Mrs. Lawrence hurrying down the lane toward the edge of town. 

Giles’s house sat top of a small hill where the road curved, the edge of property lined with a dilapidated stone wall roughly two feet high. Although in most places it wasn't more than a pile of rocks. The house itself sat on an acre of lush green grass closely matching the schoolmaster’s eyes. The entire estate was enormous, I wasn't sure how many acres the Crane family owned but it was substantial.

While he was married the entrance leading up to the main house contained a beautiful garden with rows of flowers accented with a fountain and various sitting areas where you could view most of the property. His wife held garden parties frequently I'd attended a few, though I remember Giles not being too interested. However the grounds were so well kept his wife won several awards; looking back I guess her leaving with the gardener should have been obvious.

Five years later the grounds looked like a single man in his late 40s lived here. The grass was neat however the garden was overgrown and in desperate need of attention. The fountain streaked with old watermarks hadn't gone off in years and none of the furniture remained. Knowing how it looked before, a grip of sadness always hit me every time I visited. 

The house was massive, two stories of stone slabs and ornate curved windows; goodness knows how many rooms. Definitely built in the time where large families all lived together under one roof.

Walking the brick path which led around to the back, I didn't even bother knocking; I knew where to find Giles. The dense woods shielded the wind much to my relief as I pulled my scarf down shaking the loose ends of my hair out. I slowed my pace upon entering, any noises even a slight crack of sticks or rustle of leaves might disturb birds in the area. Several yards in I spotted the blind nestled between a cluster of birch trees. The structure itself was only about 9ft by 4ft, a small enclosed space that could fit maybe two or three people comfortably. Made entirely of pine the side facing the deep forest had a flap window controlled by a pulley which open and closed it. Normally you could see a pair of binoculars or a camera lens peeking out but I saw neither. A faint realization gripped me, what if I'd been wrong and Giles was back at the main house. Holding my position roughly a foot from the door I debated on heading back when a slight commotion sounded from inside. Confused I leaned in arching my ear to the door.

_Hhhrr’EXNT’txjuh!_

Another deep exhausted sneeze sounded; even muffled from behind the door I could hear the crackling in Giles throat. Poor man, given how chilled I felt even with my layers on I prayed he dressed warmer than just his cardigan and vest. Straightening, I removed the folder from my bag holding it against my body as I lightly rapped on door with my knuckle.

A second later the wooden door opened with a creek, Giles tired face met mine though he perked up when our eyes met.

“Jo! Come in please.” I watched him step back beckoning me inside. “I hope you weren't caught in that downpour a few minutes ago?” His concern was genuine as he sat on the plank bench next to the opened blind.

“Must have missed me.” I replied sitting down unwrapping my scarf from my neck. Now I alluded to my slight issue with small spaces which you might seem as odd given how I described my house. I don't feel trapped in my house, it's cozy to me. Ferry’s grocery has the opposite effect, I feel tightly compacted in the aisles, it’s unnatural. Thankfully with bird blinds I didn’t have this issue unless they were crowded with gear, people or both. Giles’ naturally was organized to a fault a few small shelves holding extra gear, pencils and notepads, a lantern and pictures of birds tacked to the walls.

“Here are my transcribed notes.” Holding the folder against my side I reached across my chest pulling it free, handing it to Giles whose face burst into a grin.

“Much appreciated Jo.” There was that strain again I heard it predominantly on my name, like his voice was giving out. Oddly it didn't seem to deter him. “Your gift of shorthand I cherish.” He pulled his glasses from a front pocket placing them on his nose. My face burned in a deep blush quite thankful Giles’s attention was on my notes and not me. “Wonderful as always.” He said after a minute adding a quick throat clear.

I'd finally built up the confidence to inquire about his health when a high pitched warble echoed in the forest. Jumping up Giles seized the binoculars from around his neck bringing them up but quickly stopped removing his glasses discarding them to the bench. I turned my attention out the blind to see if anything caught my eye. I could see Giles adjusting the depth on his binoculars, looking up briefly then peering through again.

“Ah ha!” His voice cracked but he paid it no mind. Waving me over I couldn't help but internally giggle at his enthusiastic reaction. “Here,” He whispered, whether by choice or by force I wasn't sure, grabbing an extra pair of binoculars, “Use these.”

Removing my hat I flung the strap around my neck bringing them up hoping to get a glimpse as to what made Giles so giddy. Whilst I adjusted for perception, the call echoed again.

“Here right...” I suddenly felt Giles’s hand grasping my right hand slowly maneuvering it so my gaze followed his pull. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shaking a little and it had nothing to do with the drafty blind.

“See it?” He crouched next to me I stole a glance out my peripheral vision at his face mere inches from my own. Only then did a notice how red rimmed the lining of his eyes were.

“There in the...” Abruptly I felt Giles turn away, I leaned back in enough time to see him bury his face into his elbow crook.

_Exxt’TCHT!_

“Hell.” He muttered fishing his handkerchief from his front pocket rubbing his nose before stuffing it back in though the ends stuck out.

“Bless you, again.” I said noting a brief cough had followed.

“Thanks.” Giles cleared his throat, “Bit of a cold surfacing, nothing to worry about.” He cast me an uneasy smile as he was more trying to convince himself than me. At least he’d finally confirmed my suspicion. “Out birding this morning near the creek, got caught in the rain chilled me to the bone, but didn't think much of it until later when I noticed my throat scraping while I talked.” He exhaled hard bringing his binoculars back up. “Drat it's gone.” His shoulders heaved wearily as that sweet smile which I'd seen not more than a minute ago completely faded.

I felt bad, whatever he'd wanted me to see hopefully would return at some point. My thoughts drifted to how close our proximity had been, a shiver pricked the back of my neck.

“Are you cold?”

I looked up, Giles head cocked slightly so part of his gaze was still out his binoculars the other on me. He must have seen my reaction.

“A bit.” I hiked my collar up. “What about you?” It was now or never.

“I'm fine; I'm out here enough I'm used to it.” His eyes back through the binoculars.

I raised an eyebrow, why were men always so stubborn? As much as I wanted to push the issues, being out on a cold autumn night whilst sick, I opted not to. Maybe if I stayed a while bird watching with him he'd get his fill.

The next hour we spent gazing into the forest, Giles pointing out several birds I'd never seen before. He even had a pair of night vision goggles he let me use when the sunset. No more harsh sneezes rocked him but his sniffling increased to where he began wiping his nose every few minutes with his handkerchief.

“There's some lovely species of owls that nest right near here, I spotted a few the other night.” He rang his hands together blowing his breath into them. “Beautiful wingspan.”

I couldn't lie I was freezing enough I was forcefully pressing my lips together so my teeth wouldn't chatter. Even in my coat the night temperature dropped substantially I'd hoped by now Giles would have suggested we quit but it became clear to me the older man was set on staying out all night if needed.

I wondered if the reason he spent so much time outside in the forest was the memories made inside his house still hurt. The whole idea filled me with a deep sadness. Giles never discussed the reasons behind his wife leaving him, from what everyone guessed she decided a life with a much younger man was more exciting than with a middle-aged schoolmaster.

Pulling my scarf tighter around my neck I put my hat back on. “I appreciate the lesson Giles but I must be off.” I was also starving, the creamy goodness of chicken and dumplings knocked at my stomach.

“Oh oh of course Jo,” Even in the low light I saw a faint embarrassed blush. “I apologize for keeping you; time gets away from me out here.” His head lowered to his shoulder as he flashed a sympathetic smile. “Thank you again for the meeting notes.”

I nodded rising off the bench tucking my hands in my coat pockets, hoping I didn’t appear colder than I felt. Giles side stepped around me opening the wooden door which creaked. A rush of night air flooded the blind; I instinctively hunched my shoulders grasping my lapels tightly. Out the corner of my eye I swore I saw Giles shivering. I bid him goodbye through chattering teeth before heading off.

In an effort to conserve heat I pictured my dinner shimmering on the stove the warm calming comfort food perfect for tonight. The street lights illuminated my way home; I did pass a few others out, a small crowd in front of The Fox.

The church bells rang six times as I approached my cottage. I'd been with Giles longer than anticipated. The rush of warm air hit my face the instant I entered, chasing away the chill I'd been fighting the past few hours. As I undid my scarf and unbuttoned my coat I felt an object slap against my chest. Looking down a low groan escaped my lips. I was still wearing Giles’ spare set of binoculars. I'd forgotten about them since we used the night vision ones. Removing the strap which caught in my hair momentarily I set them on the counter. I knew phoning him was out of the question my guess was he was still in the blind and I'd heard he never took his cell in it. Blowing my bangs up I decided this could wait until morning, the low rumbling ache in my stomach the focus of my attention. Resting my things aside I donned my blue plaid apron and began the stew part of my dinner. Tonight was the perfect night for mom’s chicken and dumplings.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Randolph’s (He wasn't a real captain but everyone called him that) rooster was the worst alarm clock. Oddly I could easily sleep through my own alarm but anytime that damned rooster crowed I woke immediately. Thankfully Randolph normally kept it caged so waking at the crack of dawn didn't happen often. Shifting from my back to my side my sleep filled eyes rested on the chair which I'd hung Giles binoculars on. I needed to return them; my only hope it he hadn’t noticed I'd accidentally taken them. I pushed up with one elbow rubbing my eyes with my free hand; a quick look at the clock showed it was just after 7am. Stupid rooster. Throwing back my grandmother's patchwork quilt I swung my feet to the floor holding my position before arching my back. I stretched hoping to loosen the tight muscles in my shoulders developed from hunching in the blind. 

Breakfast consisted of oatmeal, the bag I'd purchase would probably last me the whole winter, a dash of cinnamon for flavor. After dishes and a quick shower I dressed warmly as the weatherman stated today would be a lot like yesterday. It was after 8 by the time I'd collected myself, I needed to phone Giles but felt it might be too early especially if the poor man was laid up with a cold. I decided to call him after my volunteer work at the library was over.

Gladstone Library didn't have a full time librarian so several villagers rotated duties, my hours were every other Monday morning 8:30-ish to 11:30-ish. It was quiet, peaceful, gave me a chance to chat with other readers or anyone who happened in. 

Around 11:25 Thomas Wright arrived for his shift. “Afternoon Josephine.” The balding bearded man who reminded me of St. Nicholas greeted. “Busy morning?” He inquired hanging his coat on the hooks near the door.

I shook my head, “Quiet as usual, a few people returned books but no new check outs. It gave me a chance to organize the storage room.” Honestly it didn't take long as the room was no bigger than my cottage bathroom.

“Aren't you a doll.” Thomas smiled. “Have a good day.”

Buttoning my coat I stepped back out into the brisk autumn afternoon. Thankfully the wind wasn't blowing like yesterday but the air still sent a good shiver down your lungs as you inhaled. Shoving my hands in my pockets I felt my cellphone. Remembering I needed to ring Giles I halted my pace in front of Ferry’s. Since I didn't phone him often I began searching my contacts list desperately trying to keep my thumb steady as my hand shook. While I stood I heard voices conversing behind me.

“No he didn't show which is quite odd for him.”

“Well according to Margaret, he didn't look well at the meeting yesterday.”

My head shot up. Where they discussing Giles? So not to appear that I was eavesdropping I returned my gaze to the phone screen.

“Still though when was the last time Giles turned down birding, especially with a possible rare sighting?”

That was enough for me. Stuffing my phone back in my pocket I dashed back to my cottage nearly running into my door as I unlocked it. Grabbing the binoculars I set them in my bag. About to head to Giles place, by fate perhaps, I happened to glance at my fridge. I'd plenty of leftovers from last night, it wasn't chicken soup but part of me wondered if Giles would appreciate some comfort food while under the weather.

Thankfully the container I packed everything in fit nicely in my bag, I threw the binoculars around my neck and buttoned my coat. Locking up I set off for the edge of town.

Giles’ house came into view just as the road began to curve. Nearly out of breath from my speed walk I slowed my pace up the main walkway passing the unused fountain. Approaching the door I stuck my finger out to ring the bell when for a brief moment I thought about going straight to the bird blind. Drawing my hand back I weighed my options. If Giles had really cancelled a birdwatching outing this morning I highly doubted he'd be in his own blind. However he was slightly obsessive. 

The crisp air chilling my exposed skin made up my mind as I rang the bell. I stood arms crossed my bag dangling down glancing around at the once lush garden area. Roughly thirty seconds passed. Should I ring again? If he was resting I hated the idea of waking him. I pressed my lips together looking up to see if I saw any movement from the upstairs windows. Not that I had any idea which room was his. 

I'd just started to backtrack when the clunk of a latch being pushed sounded. The intimidating large weathered door cracked open. At first I saw only the front hall then my breath caught in my throat. Giles stepped forward a grey worn robe frayed around the cuffs rested over his shoulders. Underneath he wore a light blue plaid cardigan only half buttoned. Brown hair messily parted down the middle partial hid his glazed green eyes, normally so bright, lined with grayish bags beneath them. I couldn't tell if I'd woken him or he hadn’t slept yet.

His tired eyes held an air of confusion when he saw me, almost as if he didn’t quite believe I was standing at his door. “Jo?” His eyebrows rose slightly, “To what do I owe the pleasure?” The scratchiness from yesterday gone replaced with thick congestion. He sniffed bringing his hand up clutching a handkerchief grazing his nose, the skin around it pink as if he’d rubbed it continuously. 

My face broke into a nervous smile however I wasn't able to answer. Giles expression slacked, brow crinkling, his eyes rolled back as he pivoted away from the door.

_Hhhrr’EXNT’txjuh!_

Catching the ferocious sneeze in his handkerchief he held the cloth to face, I saw his shoulders heave beneath his robe.

_Hnn’TXDNT!_

Blinking rapidly he straightened wiping his nose which still twitched against his handkerchief.

Cautiously I entered the house, not trusting Giles on his feet as the force pushed him back a step. “Bless you.” I closed the door behind me. “Need help?” Holding my breath and my arm out I waited. The schoolmaster nodded wearily clasping his hand on my forearm while I snaked my other behind his back. Grasping the rough robe in my hand I leaned in hoping to support some of Giles weight against me as we started down the russet cherry paneled hallway. 

“Thank you Jo. In here is fine.” He pointed with his handkerchief to the great room at the end of the hall. Entering the room which easily was bigger than my kitchen and sitting area combined we walked over to a maroon couch, the cushions faded in the middle from years of sitting. A crocheted brown afghan lay crumpled in the corner. Obviously this is where Giles was camping out when I knocked. A half glass of water along with an opened box of medicine sat on the table a few feet from the couch. I eased Giles down adjusting his robe closer around him; he returned my gesture with a weak smile. 

Setting my bag down I sat in the tan armchair leaning forward resting my arms on my knees. “Can I get you anything?” Not sure why I asked, I'd never been in the house given how massive it was I'd probably need a map to get around. 

Sniffling wetly Giles brushed his nose again aggravating the skin; he winced then shook his head. “I appreciate your kindness but I'm fine.” He cleared his throat roughly.

I wholeheartedly did not agree but chalked it up to the fact he wasn't expecting visitors. “I didn’t wake you did I?” I felt myself pale slightly a knot clenched my stomach. I nervously entangled my fingers together. He must have noticed my uneasiness producing a faint smile.

“No, I've merely been resting here.” He turned masking a cough in his robe. “Fell asleep in the blind not long after you left; woke up freezing well before dawn. I dragged myself in barely changed out of my clothes before collapsing here.” He sniffed again rubbing his nose.

I watched him reach for the afghan draping it loosely over his knees, it was then I noticed how drafty the room was. A large fireplace with an equally massive ornate mantle lay near the end of the room but even if Giles used it I doubted it could actively heat the great room. 

Unbuttoning my coat I suddenly remembered the reason for my impromptu visit. Titling my head back I fished the binoculars out from under my coat releasing them from around my neck. 

“Oh.” Giles replied crinkling his brow. “I didn’t even notice those were gone.” He blushed sheepishly massaging his forehead.

“Sorry, I didn't even realize I had them until I got home.” I apologized setting them on the table. Giles waved me off before cupping his hand to his mouth a deep congested cough racked his frame forcing him to curl his head to his chest.

Grimacing I bit the inside of my lip. Having known Giles for several years even before the birdwatchers group my heart ached seeing my friend in such a ragged state. Truthfully I'd never seen him this ill. I remembered once while he was still married he feigned a cold in an effort to leave one of the parties early but most suspect he'd only been bored. 

Finally catching his breath he remained bent over cupping his head in his palms. “I'm sorry Jo I don't feel much like chatting.” Lazily he raised his head eyes dull lacking any sparkle. “I appreciate you returning my binoculars.” I noticed he rushed the sentence given his congested voice I had a hard time understanding him. His breath hitched, Giles buried his head into his robe sleeve.

_Hnn’TXDNT!_

I heard an audible low moan escape as his gaze stayed down. Whether or not he felt like chatting aside, Giles was in no state to care for himself. Removing my coat I inhaled praying what I planned on saying physically came out of my mouth. “Giles if you don't feel like talking I understand but let me help you. Please don't take this the wrong way but you don't look very comfortable here on the couch.” The cushions sagged horribly from over use, any more time spent here I was sure would hurt his back.

Giles scoffed meaning I'd hit the nail on the head. “You're correct, I like this room though, lovely view of the forest. However,” He sniffed hard again, “I see your point.” He pulled off the blanket setting it aside while I jumped to my feet. Now I stated Giles was taller than me, this did not help my efforts in assisting him up. Shifting all my weight to my back foot I still had to step back as Giles stood or else I'd have ended up on the floor. Regaining my balance then making sure I had a firm hold on him, I reached down grabbing my bag.

“What’s that?” His voice low in my ear as we exited the great room, I very nearly blushed.

“I...” My throat closed cutting off any words I dared speak. Forcing a quick throat clear I wasn't confident in stating I'd brought it for him, why I don't know, the insecure teenager in my head suddenly returned. I could simply pass it off as my own lunch and offer it. Well aware I was stalling in my response I didn’t feel Giles clench until the last moment.

_Hhhrrr’TNXXT’’txjuh!_

That same harsh yet fatigued sound jolted me back.

“Excuse me, I'm so sorry.” His thick voice muffled in his handkerchief, a tint of pink highlighted his face. Before I could reply he paused rotating away from me.

_Exxt’NXDT!_

“Pardon me one moment please.” I felt him release his grip so I held my position as he walked down an adjoining hall. He turned a corner leaving my vision. Thoroughly confused I stepped forward toward the hall then heard a forceful congested blow from where Giles had disappeared too. Ah got it; I returned to where I'd been standing. Another exhausted deep cough echoed as he turned the corner, hand on the wall guiding him back to the main hall. 

Poor Giles looked as if I swift breeze could knock him over. Taking his arm in mine we slowly walked, given our proximity I could hear a definite wheeze in his chest. If he’d slept most of the night out in the damp freezing fall air the onset of bronchitis worried me. I hope I was overreacting as we reached the end of the hall.

“Through here.” Giles motioned to door tucked away in an alcove next to the kitchen. I adjusted the bag strap so I could turn the knob, entering a small bedroom. A single bed sat in the middle of the room a thin brown blanket and duvet lay upon it. Behind it a four planned door led to what I assumed the kitchen since we were right next to it. An armoire sat at the end of the bed, next to it an old parlor chair had clothes he'd worn yesterday strewn across it. 

“Thank you.” Giles whispered as I pulled back the covers on the bed. Sitting down he rubbed his nose with his handkerchief frowning as it flared red. A short dry cough triggered a hard crackling one an added wheeze on the inhale forced Giles to cup both hands over his mouth. The fit robbed his breath as he bent over gasping for air I dropped my bag and sat next to him gripping his shoulder tightly doubting I was bringing much comfort.

Finally able to draw a ragged breath he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Hell.” I could still detect a hint of bitterness in his thick tone. Sighing Giles red rimmed eyes glazed over at me; realizing my hand still gripped shoulder I hastily withdrew it, my face flushed red.

“Sorry.” I muttered folding my fingers in my lap.

“You've no reason to apologize Jo.” He smiled briefly before scooting back against the pillow. I rose so he could lie back, bringing the duvet up. Giles removed his robe letting it fall to the floor. “If I could trouble you for the blanket.” He coughed out the last part turning away he shielded the rest in his handkerchief.

Grabbing the blanket, I worried it wouldn't provide enough warmth; it was quite thin; I draped it over his shoulders pulling it tight around his front. I heard Giles let out wheezing sigh closing his eyes.

“Are you warm enough?” I asked wondering if any sound had even come out. I'd not noticed until now how hard my heart beat against my chest. Giles fine brown hair mixed with grey streaks like the color of a sandpiper, stuck to his pale face. I fought the inclination to brush it from his eyes as he lay motionless on the small bed. 

“No.” He replied reaching a hand out his fingers fiddled for the duvet. Quickly I pulled it up closer around his chest. I wasn't completely sure but I noticed a slight shiver in his frame. 

Swallowing I righted myself praying the words I planned on speaking had some force behind it. “Well I…” Nope my throat closed like before. I turned away clearing my throat entangling my fingers together nervously my gaze went to my bag then back to Giles.

Cocking his head Giles’s brow knitted as though he was quite confused as to what my predicament was.

Closing my eyes I drew a quick breath hoping to calm my nerves. “I have some homemade,” Apparently my mouth dried considerably in the past few seconds, my voice lacked any force, I sounded childish, this did not sit well with me. “Chicken and dumplings, I can heat some up. I've plenty.”

The schoolmaster’s green eyes relaxed bringing a slight sense of life back to them; my heart skipped as his face broke into heartwarming smile.

“I'd love some.” He sounded so appreciative I forgot to take a breath. Unable to control the smile which broke out on my face I bent down retrieving my bag.

“Kitchen is through there.” Giles half turned pointing to the four paneled door. “You’ll walk through a closet but it's quick...er...then...” His handkerchief nowhere in sight he lowered his head into the blanket.

_Hhh’TSCHT’shuh!_

His pale face remained buried in the blanket I heard a low moan escape before drawing a rough breath; I heard a painfully squeak as he inhaled.

_Hhhrrr’TNXXT!_

_Exxt’nxdt!_

He broke into a congested cough causing the thin blanket to slide down off his shaking shoulders. Dropping my bag I rushed to his side trying to fixing the blanket holding it in place until the spasm past. Shivering violently Giles cupped his face in his palm. Cautiously I ran circles with my hand over his back again trying to bring any sense of comfort to my friend.

“I hate to bother you Jo but could you...” He raised a trembling hand pointing to the armoire. I two stepped over opening the top drawer grabbing a red and white checkered handkerchief. 

“Thank you.” Giles replied as I handed the cloth to him. Remembering what I'd offered I picked up my bag again giving the older man a quick once over.

“I'll be right back.” I patted his arm still feeling a prominent shiver resonate. Walking around the bed I pushed open the door entering a small room lined with a few rods and shelves, a fair amount of clothes hung in it. Another door was opposite I pushed through entering quaint if rarely used kitchen. It was spotless, the smooth granite counter gleaned from the light shining through the tall windows. I set the bag down pulling out my container of leftovers placing it next to stove. I bent down opening the cupboards nearest for a pot to warm up the stew. I'd noticed the microwave sitting on the counter but my mom would tar and feather me if I heated up her chicken and dumplings in it. I found a decent size pot setting it on the burner.

A kettle sat on a backburner so as the stew slowly simmered I filled it figuring we could both probably use some tea. Using a large wooden spoon I stirred as an overnight spent in my fridge thickened the stew. The kettle whistled first, I turned down both burners. Giles kept his tea tins on the counter near the corner, the Earl Gray nearly empty I guessed that's what he normally drank. A few tries I found the mugs and bowls thankfully; I decided to present the tea first hoping it would help Giles rid himself of the chills.

Mug in hand I walked back into the closet about to open the door when I heard a hard wet blow from the other side. I remained still until it ceased remembering how Giles had left the room earlier. Slowly entering he looked up at me as I walked in holding out the mug. “It’s Earl Grey.” I said cheerfully.

Resting his handkerchief on his lap Giles reached for the mug I didn’t let go until I was satisfied he had a firm hold on it. My lips parted into a smile as he took a long sip, a sigh of relief escaped as he lowered the mug. “I needed this.” I detected a vague hint of embarrassment as if he’d wanted to ask for tea along but didn't want to trouble me. 

“I'll be back.” I said smiling returning to the kitchen. Another quick stir I was happy with the consistency so I carefully poured the stew into the bowls setting the biscuits on top. As I was opening a nearby drawer looking for spoons I heard another exhausted yet intense sneeze come from the bedroom however the shatter of ceramic and a very distinct “Oh hell” followed it. 

I had a good idea what I'd find as I scurried back in; sure enough the mug lay broken in three large pieces on the floor. Giles’ blanket at his sides the duvet cover thrown back as he was bent over reaching for it.

“I'll get it.” I said, far too fast for normal comprehension, squatting down ignoring the screaming my hips made reminding me I was far too old; it didn't appear there were any small pieces just the three chunks.

Using the side table as support I pushed up placing the broken mug in a nearby trash. I turned back to Giles who aside from sitting up hadn’t moved his gaze down at the floor. Adjusting his blanket so it covered his shoulders again I snuck a peek at his hands but it didn't appear the schoolmaster had cut himself. 

Sighing which triggered a cough forcing him to pivot away from me Giles grabbed his handkerchief covering his mouth. Laying back his glazed eyes stared upward; I took this opportunity to pull the duvet up around his midsection. Remembering the food I let out an audible “Oh” running back through the closet retrieving the bowl and finally the spoon. Returning to the older man I sat on the bed offering him one of the bowls.

His relaxed expression took a moment to focus then he accepted it setting the bowl in his lap. “I'm not going to attempt to hold this.” He said with a slight laugh.

I watched him dip the spoon in the creamy broth getting a few chunks of vegetables on it. His eyes closed as he swallowed it a soft hum could be heard. “This is wonderful.” I smiled but quickly averted my eyes to the cluster of bird pictures on the wall.

We continued to eat silently I paid attention since Giles’s hands still shook as he lifted the spoon to his mouth. I finished first setting my bowl to the side my eyes traveled around the room. Given the size of the house I was surprised at how small this bedroom was and so near the kitchen. But it appeared cozy; Giles touch could be seen in the bird pictures on the walls and notepads which sat on a nearby dresser.

“This was the servant’s quarters.” He must have noticed my wandering eye. “Back many years ago, hence the proximity to the kitchen; the closet was the butler's pantry. There's an attached bathroom through there.” Giles pointed to the door next to the armoire. “It wasn't touched while I was growing up.” He paused to clear his throat. “After Constance left I moved my things in, haven’t been upstairs in five years, no need to.” He said it nonchalantly but I still detected a hint of remorse as he let out a long sigh. “Plus there's an exit out the bathroom to the back of the house, less of a walk to the blind.” Giles gave a halfhearted smile then rested the spoon across the bowl. “Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with this house.” I inadvertently moved closer. “Only me living here.” He heaved a sigh rubbing his nose against his handkerchief sniffling wetly. I swallowed hard as a lump in my throat had formed; my suspicion of Giles preferring outside hit close. I folded my hands together not knowing how to respond though I figured Giles was simply talking not trying for conversation. Well I didn't need to worry as I detected a hitch in the schoolmaster’s breath.

Handkerchief already cupped tightly over his nose Giles lowered his head away from me.

_Exxt’NXDT! _

_Hhh...Hhhrrr’TNXXT!_

I refrained from flinching the harsh crackle scraping Giles throat resonated. Sniffing twice he scrubbed his nose groaning as he leaned against his pillow. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Should probably call Doc Valentine.” He muttered reaching over for the phone. I took this cue to clear our lunch from his room. Stacking the bowls in my hand I headed back through the closet; entering the kitchen I heard Giles force his voice to sound better than he did. I hand washed the bowls in the large sink using the towel which hung from the oven to dry them before I set them back in the cupboard.

By the time I returned Giles was off the phone. “Good news, Philip said he'd be here in about an hour.” I noticed a brief smile which disappeared quickly lost as his expression slacked.

_Hhhrr’EXNT’txjuh!_

Another hard thick sniff Giles looked up at me I swore a faint redness tinted the small part of his face not covered by his handkerchief. “If um it's not a bother.” He paused rubbing his nose. “Is there more tea?”

I'd be lying if I said I didn't jump up frantically “Of course just a moment.” I had not taken more than two steps when I felt a hand grasp my arm. My heart stopped; surprised I looked down at Giles who held my arm. No words spoken only a squeeze from the older man whose gaze remained down.

I relaxed clasping my other hand over his. He looked up giving me a reluctant smile before releasing his grip. Two steps into the closet I heard him blow his clogged nose. Back in the kitchen I quickly grabbed another mug and prepared Giles more tea.


	4. Chapter 4

Returning to the bedroom, I handed him the mug.

“Bless you.” He whispered holding it with both hands. Sitting back on the bed I glanced at my watch; already after 2pm.

“Am I keeping you?” The worry in his voice caught my attention, hoping to curb any concern he had I smiled.

“No, no. My cooking class is meeting later tonight at St. Agnes, just wanted to make sure I wouldn't be running late.” Of course I blushed.

Giles eyes softened, “Well if your skills are as masterful as the chicken and dumplings then perhaps you should be teaching it.” A quick chuckle triggered a cough but he managed to regain his composure while I hid the much deeper blush in my hand.

“You're so gregarious, Jo.” Giles looked up smiling with those red tired eyes. “Everyone knows you, you take time to socialize, get to know others. You're a starling in a sea of sparrows.” He titled his head back against his pillow; a shadow fell on his face. Inadvertently I sat on the bed. “Then there's me; hiding in my blind, alone with the birds.” He brushed his handkerchief against his nose. “I've never been much for the company of others...” Suddenly he sat up, “Not that I'm saying I don't...” His voice caught in his throat. Covering his mouth, Giles hacked into his hand. I sprung forward grasping my hand on his arm hoping I could transfer any healing comfort from myself to him.

“I understand,” I started as Giles cough calmed. “I don't feel that from you.” Resting my hand on his a tingle raced down my spine as he gripped back.

“Sadly I've not been able to correct the issues that drove my wife away.” He let out a long ragged sigh deep from his lungs. “I thought bird watching would help hence why I formed the group. I do love the comfort and quiet of the forest, the beautiful call of a Thrush Nightingale in the trees.” Averting his eyes from me Giles shoulders heaved again. “However I find solace alone, like a Sandpiper.”

Realizing I'd been holding my breath, I blinked drawing a quick one. “You're kind Giles and observant; I might tend to socialize but I also prefer the comforts of my cottage, especially at night.” A prick of apprehension dug at my heart as I formed my words. “I've been alone for many years.” Fighting the dryness in my throat I gripped the bed covers in my other hand. “My Robert was taken from me only a few years after we married. Car accident.” I fought the burning sensation rising in my stomach; even after 20 years it seemed like yesterday. “I moved here not long after. The city held nothing for me. I relished in the peace and quiet. Truthfully I keep myself busy with the library, cooking and bird watching so I interact with others and remind myself I'm not alone. However I'd never turn down a solitary night reading by the fire. Or...” There went my voice, struggling I cleared it not meeting Giles gaze which hadn't left my face. “Visiting a sick friend.”

The shock in his eyes hurt the most. I never talked about Robert to anyone; most of the village probably didn't even know I'd ever been married. Folding my hands in my lap I drew a slow breath, “My point is I don't find your lack socializing a bad trait, we do what we’re comfortable with. If you find peace with your thoughts and birds, I think that's wonderful.”

Blinking rapidly I thought for a moment Giles was fighting another harsh sneeze as he rubbed his nose but then it dawned on me; he was blinking away tears.

My heart stopped dropping into my stomach, bile rose in my throat; I forced it back down in a hard swallow.

“Jo...I...” His voice barely uttered my name as he cleared it. “I had no idea...”

I bent my face into a smile though the image of Robert on our wedding day stuck firmly in my mind's eye, “Don't apologize please, I don't talk of it so...”

“Oh I wouldn't think of it.” He cut me off waving his hands. “And thank you for your kind words.” I noticed a brief blush appear. Sniffling he shivered noticeably, I leaned in pulling the blanket closer around him.

“Would you like some fresh tea?” I asked feeling the need to stretch suddenly.

Giles nodded furiously while he raised his handkerchief.

_Hhhrrr’TNXXT!_

_Hhh...Hhh’TSCHT’shuh!_

Sniffing wetly he wiped his nose irritating the raw edges. I rose proceeding back into the kitchen for tea. Not more than three steps in I bent over supporting myself against the counter knowing if I didn't I might just collapse to the floor.

The rush of emotions crashed down like waves hitting rocks, I'd never meant to bring up Robert to him that was all in the past. A past I couldn't recover from until I'd met Giles. Charming, sweet, caring, he'd reminded of my late husband, though quieter and more reserved. However he’d been married so I did not pursue my attraction, not even after his wife left. How could I?

Righting myself, the floor creaked; I became aware that I was no longer alone. 

Giles stood less than five feet away, wrapped in his sweater and robe again. The shock from my story had faded; he now wore a pained solemn expression as he took another step closer.

“Jo.” His voice like a wisp of air, “I never meant to upset you.”

I smiled cupping my hands together, “You didn't, it's just still hard to talk about. You did nothing wrong.” Fighting to keep my voice steady proved harder than I imagined. The dull aching sensation that because of my confession I'd now ruined any possible chance with the only man I bore any feelings for since Robert gripped my heart.

His eyes gave the distinct impression he did not believe my words. Clearing his throat he averted his gaze down, brushing his irritated nose against the sodden handkerchief. 

My heart beat soundly against my chest, I felt myself approach him. Grasping his arm, still feeling a shiver resonate, I looked into those grassy green eyes. Pushing up on my toes I gently kissed his cheek. “You did nothing wrong.” I repeated softly.

Turning as red as a cardinal, a grin escaped his mouth before he relaxed again. “Thank you Jo.” I felt his arm reach behind me pulling my body into an embrace. Resting my head against his soft cardigan I sighed happily.

Sadly my content was interrupted as I felt Giles wheezing chest inhale sharply forcing another harsh cough. Grabbing his midsection I slowly led him back into his room. Resting on the bed, he pulled the robe closer around his shoulders. “I'm tired of feeling this way.” Groaning he ran a hand over his face.

“Philip will be here soon, I'm sure you’ll get some proper medicine.” My heart still raced from the encounter mere moments ago; but I held myself remembering how ill my friend was.

_Hhhrr’EXNT’txjuh!_

“Hell.” Giles muttered into his handkerchief.

“Lie back.” I motioned with my hands; Giles maneuvered under the covers, I pulled the blanket up hoping to subdue his chills. “Try to get some sleep before the doctor comes.” Then it dawned on me, “I forgot your tea.” Looking away my eyes I stared at the wall behind him.

“Worry not, Jo.” Giles smiled sweetly at me making my nervous heart flutter, “You've gone above and beyond today. I will repay you when I'm well again.” He said with a cough. Closing his eyes he leaned against the pillow; I checked my watch Doc Valentine would be here soon.

“Just going to finish cleaning up.” I whispered not sure if the schoolmaster had fallen asleep or not. Giles nodded without opening his eyes.

Back in the kitchen I washed the pot and my containers before setting them back in my bag and returning the pot to its proper place. I couldn't lie to myself his kitchen had everything I'd ever wanted in one, down to the dual ovens which probably hadn't been used in years. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I walked back through the closet.

Giles hadn’t moved and by his breathing it was obvious he’d fallen asleep. Sighing I glanced down at him holding back my hand which reached to stroke his hair. However my hesitation did not comply with my limb as my fingers slowly moved his soft brown hair away from his face. I heard a low sigh escape him and insanely happy his eyes were closed so I didn't have to cover my rouge face. 

Deciding now was probably a good time to leave (between you and me I did not want to explain myself to Philip Valentine), I pulled on my coat, whispered goodbye and headed for the bedroom door.

“Jo?” He spoke my name in a breath as my hand grasped the knob. “Could you come by tomorrow?” His weary head turned but his eyes full of appreciation caught my voice in my throat.

I nodded over enthusiastically before telling myself to calm down. “Of course, I'll come by after I deliver some books to Mrs. Johnson.”

The schoolmaster huffed a tiny laugh before resting his eyes. “Jo Kensington. My starling.”

Had I been merely carrying my bag I surely would have dropped it. My palm slipped off the knob, my balance swayed but thankfully I regained it so not to cause any commotion in the room.

Slowly I opened the door flinching as it the hinge let out a low creak but Giles never stirred. Walking back down the cherry wood hall I once again came to the main door. Pushing down the latch, which was heavier than I'd anticipated, I exited the house swiftly walking down the garden path as the weather had not improved.

No more than five minutes after turning to the main road Philip Valentine caught my eye as his car headed to Giles. Thankfully I was far enough away I doubted he'd connect my timing with his. The thought of Giles telling him crossed my mind however as much as my friend coveted his privacy I felt safe.

I arrived at my gate swinging it open, the comfort of my cottage awaited before I needed to head out for cooking class. Setting my bag down my thoughts drifted back to the warm embrace Giles had pulled me in. I'd not felt such comfort in 20 years. As if beckoning me my attention set on sole photo of myself and Robert which sat on a small table near my couch. It had been snapped on our honeymoon, southern Italy. I remembered as if it were yesterday, the warm breeze of the coast rustling my hair; Robert’s hand in mine as we strolled the through the village. I drew a shuttering breath as my eyes closed and Robert appeared before me.

_Be happy Josephine._

My vision of him blurred as tears formed. Not a day went by where I didn't think of him but now I felt as he’d given his blessing. Giles would never be Robert and truthfully I didn’t want him too. I wanted him to be Giles Crane. I wanted him.

Wiping tears away I smiled at the frame. “Thank you dear.”

****

**One week later**

“Usually the best sightings come in the early morning but I figured only someone like myself would be up at that ungodly hour.” Giles did not hide his flustered expression well as he turned back to the window blind.

I laughed I admit it, “Well I thank you, mornings and I aren't on the best of terms.”

Our attention refocused on a nest Giles had spotted yesterday evening before it became too cold. I'd basically had to drag him back inside; nearly over his cold thanks to Doc Valentine’s prescription, I wasn't about to let him relapse.

Drawing a pale blue handkerchief Giles clasped it tightly over his nose and mouth.

_Hhhrrr’TNXXT!_

“If I keep this up they’ll be no birds around.” I saw a half smile form on his lips.

Scooting closer, I rested my hand on his. “If you're cold we can go inside and watch from the...” My words were cut short as deep throaty warble sounded in the quiet woods. I wish I'd been able to capture Giles eyes widening in delight as he raised his binoculars.

I brought mine up as well though really my gaze remained on the giddy schoolmaster.

Adjusting the focus a bit Giles lowered then returned the binoculars up, a grin slowly broke on his face. “Third birch to the right of the house, about...” I could see him internally count, “Seven branches up. It's the cuckoo!”

Following his directions I looked through mine, after a moment the little bird with brown wings spotted with white dots came into view. Immediately Giles grabbed a sketch pad off a nearby shelf. Masking a rough cough in the back of his free hand as he sketched the bird, his head bobbed up and down from the binoculars to the pad. After about two minutes the schoolmaster pulled out his glasses setting the binoculars down.

“Well?” He held up the rough sketch for my approval. Honestly even quickly it was better than anything I could have done.

“Lovely.” I smiled, “The finished product will be beautiful.” I folded my hands together in my lap, keeping them warm. 

My attention was drawn as I heard his breath hitch again, Giles pulled his handkerchief back out.

_Hhh...Hhh’TSCHT’shuh!_

Another hard sneeze into his cloth, his sniffling had become more prominent; I decided enough was enough for today.

“Okay let's go.” I stood reaching my hand for his. Oh that frown, he silently pleaded with those eyes which made my heart skip but I held my ground. “Come inside to warm up, I'll make tea, I'm sure we can see the cuckoo from the upstairs parlor room.”

A few days ago Giles regained enough of his strength to give me the grand tour. I felt honored being the person he returned to the upstairs for. 

Rubbing his nose against his handkerchief he sighed; standing up as far as he could in the blind. “As you wish my starling.”

No amount of heat could have warmed me more than that term of endearment. Holding out my arm we strolled back to the house.

“Perhaps later we could walk to the market. I'll gladly buy you ingredients for your wonderful chicken and dumplings.” His grip on my arm tightened.

“Of course my sandpiper.” I replied smiling leaning my head against his shoulder.


End file.
